


Да чтоб ты пропал совсем!

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Что бывает, если Вселенная обратила на тебя свой взор и жаждет выполнить твоё горячее и искреннее желание,а ты не готов?
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934701





	Да чтоб ты пропал совсем!

— Да чтоб ты пропал совсем! 

Жерар злится и вспоминает, почему обычно не пересматривает Класико. Эти эмоции живы месяцами, годами... всегда. И когда Рамос на экране вновь, теперь уже в замедленной съёмке, разбивает губу Лео, Жерар рычит и тянется к пульту: 

— Действительно, Серхио Рамос, ты худший! Лучше бы тебя вообще не было!

Отсутствие адресата проклятий в обозримом пространстве Жерара не волнует.

Через два дня злость ослабевает, через неделю она и вовсе уже погребена под рутиной, очередные победы придают ей дополнительный оттенок злорадства, и Жерар вспоминает, что давно не видел новых постов Серхио в интернете. Последний раз он молчал так долго только после того, как его команда позорно лишилась всех трофеев, но Жерар знает, что Рамос не тот человек, который не сможет подняться с колен. Да и похвастать перед фанатами всегда найдёт чем — не удержится. Утром перед тренировкой Жерар привычно пролистывает ленту. Серхио ничего не ответил на его спич по поводу нежных отношений Реала и судей, тем удивительнее становится это молчание. Жерар не подписан на Серхио в инстаграме, но периодически захаживает к нему на страницу посмеяться вместе с Лео над тем, с какой гордостью тот выкладывает фото своих жеребцов или видеоотчёты со своих тренировок — столько в этом было от простого детского хвастовства, что Жерар никогда не мог отказать себе в удовольствии язвительно припомнить эти посты при встрече с их автором. Отсутствие активности от Серхио настораживает, Жерар привычно вбивает в поиск знакомое имя. 

И не находит его.

— Неужели удалил страницу?.. — бормочет он, не веря глазам своим и сам понимая, что такого быть не может: настолько это непохоже на Серхио.

Он заходит в твиттер — Серхио нет и там. 

— Эта королева драмы удалила тви и инсту!

В раздевалке на это заявление только пожимают плечами. Лео, сжалившись над кипящим другом, переспрашивает:

— Кто именно? Шакира?

— Шак, конечно, королева, но истерики с выпиливанием акков не устраивает. Этот мудак. Рамос.

Вежливое молчание в ответ несколько обескураживает. С каких пор в раздевалке Барсы отказываются посплетничать о капитане сливочных? Наконец Филиппе интересуется:

— Кто? Кого ты там ещё довёл?

Жерар не дурак. Если парни решили делать вид, что Рамоса не существует, он с удовольствием поддержит игру.

Во время растяжки он всё же спрашивает у Бускетса:

— Что там Серхио ещё натворил? Чего вы о нём даже говорить не хотите?

Буси пожимает плечами:

— Жери, ты так много трепешься всегда, прости, если мы пропустили рассказы про тебя и этого... Рамоса? Серхио это он же? Ну в общем, мы в толк не возьмём, о ком ты. Не обижайся.

Жерар смеётся, но чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегает холодок. Осторожные расспросы других сокомандников дают тот же результат. Лео начинает смотреть на него с беспокойством и, чтобы не загреметь к мозгоправу, приходится сделать вид, что всё нормально. Если это розыгрыш, они ещё горько пожалеют.

Дома он снова ныряет в интернет. Спортивные новости никакой информации о Серхио не дают.

Жерар подозревает полномасштабный заговор. Он заходит в соцсети с телефона Шак, но ничего не меняется, а сама она и слыхом о Рамосе не слыхивала. Гугл предлагает профили на фейсбуке каких-то Серхио Рамосов, никто из которых не он. В интернете нет ни одной его фотографии. В списках игроков Реала, Севильи, сборной Испании Рамос не числится за всю историю. 

Жерар хватает телефон: в списках контактов номер Серхио есть, но механический голос говорит, что абонент недоступен. Подумав, он звонит Васкесу и, поговорив о пустяках, нарочито непринуждённо спрашивает:

— Как там ваш капитан? Пришёл в себя после поражения или до сих пор рыдает в подушку?

— Карим? — смеётся Лукас. — Хрена вы от него дождётесь: он скорее этой подушкой вашего капитана придушит!

— Карим? — тупо переспрашивает Жерар. — А как же Серхио?

— Регилон? — Лукас озадачен. — А он здесь при чём?

— Нет... — снова холодея, произносит Жерар. — Я имел в виду Рамоса...

— Ты что-то переутомился со своими победами, — отвечает Лукас. — У нас такого сроду не было.

Жерар чувствует, что сходит с ума.

Слава богу, тренировок не будет пару дней, и у него есть время разобраться. Не может же человек просто исчезнуть. Жерар знает, где живёт Рамос, и отправляется в Мадрид. 

Не найдя дом Серхио по привычному адресу, Жерар чувствует, как ощущение безумия усиливается, и он, не в силах поверить в происходящее, едет в Камас. Расспрашивая прохожих и бормоча что-то про друга детства тем, кто его узнаёт, Жерар выясняет, что семья Рамосов всё ещё живёт здесь, хотя Рене перебрался в Мадрид, он занят каким-то бизнесом и звал родителей к себе. Мириам вышла замуж и тоже уехала. 

Жерар стоит перед мамой Серхио, которую видел пару раз, и слушает.

— Серхио? Нет, такого здесь нет. Смешно, мы с мужем думали назвать так следующего сына, но родилась Мириам, и больше бог нам детей не дал. Муж говорил, что, если будет мальчик, то точно станет торреро: должен же куда-то деться его взрывной характер...

Жерар извиняется, благодарит и возвращается в Барселону.

Нужно с кем-то поговорить. Выбор падает на Ракитича, потому что тот всегда спокоен, не склонен болтать и не настолько близкий друг, чтобы жалеть и поддакивать.

— Ты решил что ли фантастический роман написать? А что, неплохо! Идея не нова, конечно...

Жерар хватается за подсказку:

— Точно, роман не роман, но... Не могу придумать, что должен делать герой в такой ситуации? Когда он выяснил, что действительно стёр человека из мира?

— Ну, это зависит от того, какой человек. Если плохой, то герой выдыхает, благодарит небо за удачную возможность избавить человечество от зла и уходит в закат с красивой девушкой. Или собирает последствия эффекта бабочки. Если человек был хороший... — Жерара передёргивает от этого «был». — ... то непонятно, чего ему пожелали исчезнуть. В любом случае герой должен найти подсказки, желательно мистического свойства, таскаться по всяким шарлатанам и гадалкам...

— Иван, ты гений!

Весь вечер Жерар проводит в интернете в поисках гадалок, прорицателей и экстрасенсов, самых знаменитых в Барселоне. Он старается не задумываться над тем, какую оценку дать Серхио: хороший или плохой — сейчас он просто хочет его вернуть, а разобраться можно потом.

Он последовательно ходит по найденным адресам в поисках мистических подсказок, слушает небылицы о своём прошлом, настоящем и будущем от тех, кто его не знает, и факты своей биографии из Википедии от тех, кто узнал его сразу, оставляет у колдунов немалые суммы и остатки надежды.

Бабка появляется словно из ниоткуда. Только что Жерар был один в совершенно пустом переулке, подпирая дверь очередного колдуна, вся магия которого сводилась к карточным фокусам, и вдруг рядом звучит дребезжащий голос с лёгкой насмешкой:

— Деточка, твоя проблема не для этих дилетантов.

— Сеньора?

Сеньоре, наверное, лет под двести, на голову накинута мантилья, сморщенные губы обведены бордовой помадой, а неожиданно сильные, хоть и скрюченные артритом пальцы цепляются за рукав Жерара. Она еле достаёт головой ему до груди, но вскидывает удивительно молодые темные глаза и смеётся:

— Вижу, ты уже дошёл совсем. А раз дошёл, то сможешь пройти и ещё немного. Вот до этой двери.

За дверью обнаруживается вполне современно обставленная квартира с огромным телевизором. Незнакомка усаживает Жерара на стул и роется в ящиках и шкафах прекрасно оборудованной кухни:

— Где-то здесь же было...

Жерару кажется, что он уже перешагнул все мыслимые границы и обрёл дзен, поэтому спокойно сидит в ожидании.

— Вот! — Старуха торжествующе потрясает небольшим холщовым мешочком, усаживается через стол напротив. — Значит так, деточка. Пропустим ту часть, где я пою тебя чаем с шалфеем, глажу чёрного кота и убеждаю поверить мне. Вводные таковы. Вселенная действительно исполняет желания, как и говорят эти неучи на тренингах. Просто делает это несвоевременно и редко, поэтому мало кто умудряется воспользоваться удачей. У Вселенной, знаешь ли, то ещё чувство юмора. Если в тот короткий момент, когда её внимание направленно именно на тебя, ты выскажешь какое-то искреннее желание, оно исполнится: будь то мамин яблочный пирог, который тебе принесет курьер с запиской, мол, чего-то нашло, решила порадовать, или воскрешение из мёртвых — такое тоже бывало, но много веков назад. И, заметь, никаких противоречий в мире, никаких катаклизмов. Ты оказался везучим дурачком, как и почти все. Скажи мне, ты доволен исполнением своего горячего и искреннего желания? 

— Нет!

— А ты уверен? Может быть, действительно лучше без него?

Жерару неинтересно, откуда эта ведьма знает всё. Он не на шутку задумывается. Дело не в том, что в этой новой реальности они не стали чемпионами в 2010-м, не в том, что, судя по спортивным сайтам, основным соперником Барсы сейчас считается не Реал, болтающийся на седьмом месте, а Атлетико, не в том, что ему элементарно не по себе без фоток самовлюбленного павлина в инстаграме, и уж тем более, не в том, что накрывается их совместный бизнес. А в чём? Он не знает, но, если бы сейчас Вселенная взяла на себя труд прочесть его горячее и искреннее желание, то всё бы вернулось и было по-прежнему.

Старуха кивает в ответ на его молчание, вкладывая мешочек в его ладонь:

— Шанс невелик, но он есть. Ничего не исчезает бесследно, по крайней мере, сразу. Он ещё живёт где-то там, не знаю, как тебе объяснить эту мистику, да и не хочу, но попасть туда можно... — Голос ведьмы становится напевным — ...если в полночь выпить отвар из трав, посреди перекрёстка над трупом двухголового телёнка... — Она вдруг хохочет, глядя на ошарашенное выражение лица Жерара. — Ладно, шучу. Просто зальешь кипятком столовую ложку травок, через час процедишь и выпьешь. 

— А потом?

— А потом ложись спокойно спать, но учти, что это будет не совсем сон. И уж прости, понятия не имею, как моё зелье совместимо с вашими допинг-тестами, так что аккуратнее.

— И я его увижу? Там, в этом сне?

— Увидишь-увидишь. В первый раз точно, а потом, как он сам захочет. Если он согласится вернуться — полдела сделано.

— А вторые полдела?

— Ты такой осёл, мальчик, прости уж стариковскую прямоту. Ты думаешь, что уговорить его будет просто? Ну-ну. Но если справишься, я тебя найду и расскажу, что дальше.

Жерар встаёт, наклоняется и целует морщинистую щёку. Слышит:

— А если за бумажником потянешься, рука отсохнет! — и звонкий молодой смех за спиной в пустом переулке, где он невесть как снова оказывается. 

В его руке зажат подарок.

***

То место, куда попадают, выпив зелье, буднично заваренное кипятком прямо в кружке, давясь от каких-то растительных, надеется Жерар, кусков и мелких частиц, странное. Похоже на Неверленд из фильмов: пронизанные солнечным светом высокие деревья, темноватые поляны внизу. «А вот и один из потерянных мальчиков...» — бормочет Жерар, замечая здоровенный валун и золотистую фигуру на нём. Он не сразу понимает, что это Серхио: парню — мальчику — вряд ли больше двадцати, и от него невозможно отвести взгляд. Он сидит на камне, подтянув одну ногу к груди и свесив другую, не стесняясь наготы, нетерпеливо встряхивая головой, чтобы длинные волосы не падали на глаза. Гладкая кожа карамельного оттенка, литые мускулы под ней, почти полное отсутствие татуировок. Он похож на лесного божка. 

Серхио поднимает глаза на Жерара, который понимает, что на нём тоже ни клочка одежды:

— Я тебя знаю?

Жерар столбенеет, потому что, чёрт побери, как ответить на этот вопрос? Осторожно говорит:

— Ты вряд ли помнишь... Ла Масия играла с молодёжкой Севильи, но это даже для тебя было сто лет назад.

— Да? А я тебя помню. Такую каланчу поди забудь. Но тогда у тебя не было бороды. Борода — гадость.

— Не зарекайся... — Губы Жерара растягиваются в улыбке совершенно самостоятельно. 

Серхио прекрасен в своей юности. Чистый грех. Если бы окружающие любого пола имели глаза, то Серхио должен был путешествовать из постели в постель без перерыва на тренировки...

— Мы с тобой спали?

— Н-нет... С тобой — нет. — «С таким тобой», — уточняет Жерар про себя. — Мы и знакомы-то почти не были. А почему ты так решил?

— Ты просто так пялишься... — Серхио изгибается, чтобы почесать лопатку, и у Жерара дух захватывает.

— Ну, я просто не ожидал... Серхио, когда мы познакомились, ты был старше.

— Зови меня Сесе. Я не совсем тот, кто тебе нужен...

Жерар не всё понимает в этой реальности, но интуитивно осознаёт, что нужно просто плыть по течению, отдаться чувствам: узнал же его Серхио, значит, не всё потеряно. Главное, ухватиться за краешек этой реальности и, раскрутив её, вытащить на поверхность.

— Что ты ещё помнишь, Сесе? — с надеждой спрашивает Жерар и подсказывает: — Сливочную футболку? Капитанскую повязку? 

Серхио отрицательно качает головой и смеётся:

— Слишком заманчиво звучит... Дева Мария, спаси меня от этого дьявола и его искушения!

— Трофеи? Всемирную известность? — продолжает Жерар.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Серхио. — За всё это я должен продать тебе душу и подписать контракт кровью?

— Всё это у тебя уже есть, — говорит Жерар, не договаривая, что контракт с Реалом Серхио действительно нередко скрепляет кровью на поле: своей или чужой. — Тебе стоит только захотеть... Вспомнить своё будущее...

Жерар подходит ближе и кладёт руку на голое плечо, Серхио прислушивается к ощущениям и хмурится.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что не так там всё гладко, иначе ты бы не пришёл... — Он смотрит долгим взглядом в синие глаза. — Не спали, говоришь? Врёшь же как сивый мерин...

Серхио сбрасывает руку со своего плеча, но Жерар перехватывает его за запястье и притягивает к себе.

— Клянусь, Сесе... — шепчет он, гладя Серхио по щеке. — Каждое моё слово — правда... Просто поверь мне...

Серхио кивает, обнимает его за шею, проводит пальцем по губам, трогает бороду и недовольно морщится.

— Если я всё это терпел от тебя, значит ты того стоишь...

— Я вытерпел от тебя не меньше, — улыбается Жерар.

— Наверное... — легко соглашается Серхио. — Но сейчас ты меня уговариваешь вернуться, а не я тебя — остаться.

Вместо ответа Жерар обхватывает его за плечи и зарывается носом в длинные волосы.

***

Все последующие дни Жерар думает о Серхио. Многие утверждают, что они похожи. Херня. Серхио считает Жерара неженкой, баловнем судьбы, ребёнком, родившимся с серебряной ложкой во рту. Жерар считает Серхио неистребимым сорняком, кустом колючего растрепанного шиповника, взламывающего асфальт. Жерару приходится всю жизнь оправдывать ожидания. Серхио приходится всю жизнь добиваться того, чего от него никто не ожидал. Жерар принадлежит к элите. Серхио — крестьянин во всём: от выговора до манеры одеваться... Даже плачет Серхио как крестьянин: сжимая пальцами переносицу и некрасиво кривя лицо. Жерар не привык сдерживаться: он говорит и делает, что хочет. Серхио просто не умеет сдерживаться. Жерар дружит со всеми, но любит немногих. Серхио любит многих, а дружит с избранными. Он мыслит кланами и свой клан, свою семью, свою стаю будет защищать до последнего, недобро щурясь на пресс-конференциях, нарываясь на карточки на поле, споря до хрипоты с арбитрами. Как бы они ни собачились, Жерар знал, что он входит в круг, в клан, в семью. Почему? Неведомо. В Класико Серхио бросился к нему, что-то кричал, пытался объяснить, тараща совершенно круглые карие глаза. Жерар отвернулся. Он и не терзается совестью — это был фол, не случайность, но... сейчас он хотел бы услышать торопливый поток объяснений, почти нечленораздельных из-за андалузского выговора, всегда усиливающегося, когда Серхио волнуется. Серхио такой. Колючий и неистребимый. И красивый.

Игра проходит, допинг-тест позади, и Жерар, бросая как попало вещи в сумку, несётся к выходу из раздевалки.

— У тебя свидание что ли? — ворчит Лео, которого он чуть не сбивает по пути.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Жерар.

Его мысли уже давно в Неверленде, а спустя два часа и два глотка ведьминого зелья к ним присоединяется он сам и чувствует, какой кульбит совершает сердце, когда он видит знакомую фигуру на камне.

В этот раз Серхио сверкает блондинистыми короткими волосами и большим количеством татуировок. Жерар, не сумев сдержаться, ржёт в голос. Он совсем забыл, каким смешным был Серхио с этой причёской. Если подумать, он забыл слишком многое. 

Серхио ёрзает на своём валуне, но не спешит спускаться:

— Эль президенте пришёл снова уговаривать меня вернуться в обитель скорби?

— Сесе, я тут меньше минуты, а ты уже недоволен. В прошлый раз ты был дружелюбнее... намного...

— Тот «я» тебя плохо знал. А этот «я» — хорошо. Поэтому, если ты притащился развлечься, иди в жопу.

Жерар сужает глаза, не в силах сдержать злость:

— Я тоже тебя хорошо знаю, помнишь? Ты — самовлюблённая скотина и небось страшно рад, что я пляшу вокруг тебя. Хочешь внимания? Хер тебе. Возвращайся, если сам решишь, я тебя уговаривать не стану. 

Он разворачивается и понимает, что не знает, как выбраться. 

Теплое дыхание щекочет ухо, и голос Серхио мурлычет:

— Заперт тут? Пока я не решу уйти и отпустить тебя? Эта ситуация открывает массу перспектив... — Жерар чувствует, как к нему прижимаются сзади, а также то, что Серхио действительно в нём заинтересован.

— Жери, знаешь, ты почти не изменился. Даже приобрёл некоторый шарм... пока молчишь... просто убойное обаяние... Давай, расскажи, что там ещё у меня было... есть...

Жерар ещё злится, но сдаётся рукам, небрежно поглаживающим его плечи, грудь, замирающим на животе.

— Я уже говорил... У тебя есть красавица-жена, трое потрясающих мальчишек, капитанство в клубе и сборной, завидная карьера...

— А ты? — Серхио обходит его и обнимает, заглядывая в глаза. — Ты у меня есть?

Жерар не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто молча ерошит выкрашенные волосы, скользит по плечам вниз, переплетает пальцы, Серхио позволяет, но смотрит вопросительно, покусывая губу, и отстраняется, когда Жерар склоняется к его лицу.

— Самое ужасное, — наконец решается ответить Жерар, — что у меня нет тебя...

***

В полотняном мешочке остаётся насилу на две порции, и Жерар тщательно отмеряет одну, заваривает, ждёт, процеживает и пьет, прикрывая глаза от знакомого горьковатого вкуса. Ложится и засыпает.

В этот раз на том же валуне сидит до боли знакомый Серхио, такой, каким его Жерар видел в последний раз в реальности. Только голый — но к отсутствию одежды, как он уже убедился, легко привыкнуть.

— О, Жери, наконец-то! Эта шизофреническая хрень никак не давала мне встретить тебя как положено! — Серхио спрыгивает с камня и морщится. — Блядь, задница затекла... Не знаю, почему появляюсь именно здесь.

— Появляешься? А до этого ты где?

— А хрен знает. В здешнем аналоге комы? Сплю? Не помню, но каждый твой визит у меня зафиксирован. Хотя что толку, осталось недолго развлекаться. — Серхио улыбается, как всегда, ослепительно, морщинки собираются у глаз. — Я рад тебя видеть, так что давай поболтаем. Что там у моих?

Жерар понимает, что вопрос не про семью.

— Седьмое место. — Серхио разочарованно стонет, и Жерар безжалостно продолжает: — А что ты хотел? Капитан из Карима никакой. В центре Кроос один не справляется, а молодежь ваша хвалёная его не видит в упор... Про защиту я вообще промолчу...

— Погоди-погоди, почему Карим? А Марсело? И что там с центром, куда Лука смотрит?

— Марсело в Турине. Лука в Интер перешёл при первой же возможности — Ракитич безутешен. С оставшимся составом Реал ещё неплохо справляется.

— Марс рванул-таки за Кришем? И Лука... Ну как так... — Серхио настолько расстроен, что у Жерара начинает теплиться надежда.

— Видно некому было их удержать, капитан.

Серхио бормочет, глядя в сторону:

— Надо же, как не вовремя кому-то приспичило...

— В смысле?

— Да я всё думаю, кому так сильно наступил на любимую мозоль. Надеюсь, это не Пилар. Может, Лео? Он был очень зол...

Жерару стоит большого труда держать лицо. Он обнимает Серхио и шепчет ему в ухо:

— Важно ли это? Возвращайся...

Серхио упрямо мотает головой:

— Нет-нет-нет. Хватит. Ты всё рассказывал моим морально нестойким воплощениям о том, что у меня там есть. Но забыл упомянуть про хейт, письма с угрозами, свист с трибун, постоянную охрану дома и отсутствие нормальной жизни. Прости, Жери. Мне тоже будет не хватать тебя, но только тут я обрёл покой.

— А что будет с тобой... дальше?..

— Понятия не имею. Растворюсь, наверное, тут. Пойду на удобрения или стану солнечным светом. — Он искренне ржёт. — Романтично, правда?

— Это я...

— Что ты?

— Я пожелал, чтобы ты исчез. Ляпнул в сердцах. Кто ж знал...

— А... — Серхио не сразу удаётся подхватить сползающую улыбку и сощурить округлившиеся глаза. — А, понятно. Спасибо, что поделился. Не... Не ожидал... Совсем... Не от... — Он пятится, будто боится повернуться спиной, останавливается на краю поляны. — Ну, тогда... прощай что ли?

— Серхио, нет, подожди!

— Да я уже вроде как дождался... — Он кривляется, меняя голос, явно изображая интервью: — «Серхио, как давно у вас был трах в мозг? — Даже не знаю, а с Бернабеу считается?»

— Серхио!

— Не считается, — припечатывает Серхио и исчезает в переплетении теней. 

Жерар успевает податься вперёд, но его уже нет — лишь что-то сверкает в корнях деревьев. Жерар наклоняется и подбирает перстень, который был на пальце у Серхио. Он надевает его и прислоняется к тому самому камню, думая, что ничуть не удивится, если провалится вместе с ним в тартарары.

— Да, мальчик, ты дипломат хоть куда! — Рядом, на камне поменьше, притулилась старуха в черной мантилье. — Твои успехи поражают воображение. Промолчать не мог?

— Ну... — Жерар расстроенно лохматит волосы, ойкая и прикрываясь руками, сообразив, что рядом какая-никакая дама. — Он всегда всё делал мне назло. Я думал, что он назло вернётся, чтобы у меня не получилось.

— На удивление разумно. — Ведьма разглядывает Жерара беззастенчиво, улыбаясь своим мыслям. — А ты красавчик, я бы в своё время натурой с тебя взяла за особо ценный совет. — Жерар вскидывается, и она смеётся своим смехом двадцатилетней девчонки. — Настолько припекло? Нет, педофилия не мой конёк: ты совершенное дитя рядом со мной. А совет держи. Вторые полдела состоят в том, чтобы собрать пять человек, которые помнят исчезнувшего и хотят его вернуть. В твоём случае такие есть. И вот тебе подсказка... — Старуха бросает взгляд на перстень Серхио на пальце Жерара. — Вы будете похожи на недоделанное Братство Кольца: два хоббита, эльф и два человека.

Жерар напряжённо размышляет, сжимая виски, отбросив приличия: ведьма его и так видит насквозь, что ей прикрывающие самое дорогое ладони? Один хоббит, понятно, Лука. Второй... Лукас отпадает: с ним он уже разговаривал. Иско? Или Лео? Лучший друг и лучший враг, оба LM 10... Нужно проверить. Люди — он сам и, скорее всего, Икер... Кто ещё не забудет Чехо, что бы ни случилось! А вот эльф... Перед внутренним взором появляются пугающе темные глаза под соломенной челкой и заострённые уши. Ох, Нандо... Это будет непросто...

— Вам не обязательно физически встречаться. Главное, чтобы каждый высказал желание.

— Но он же сам не согласился...

— Травок у тебя осталось на одну встречу. Может, получится. Только времени у тебя, деточка, неделя — ни больше, ни меньше...

***

Жерар подхватывается с постели, тяжело дыша. Неделя и четверо, которых нужно уговорить... Да какое там уговорить — хотя бы заставить вспомнить. Жерар пишет имена на листе бумаги, чертит схемы, планирует, выделяя клеточки в календаре... Кто первый? Он видит Лео каждый день, но вдруг тот скажет «нет»? Если остальные согласятся, все вместе они попробуют его убедить. Ближе всех к Серхио был Лука — не может быть, чтобы у него не осталось воспоминаний. Нужно только помочь...

Жерар лезет в шкаф, копается там и с досадой задвигает дверцу: реаловских футболок Серхио у него сроду не водилось — он принципиально с ним не обменивался. Разве что... Он снова смотрит в шкаф, кивает и пишет Луке в личку в инстаграме: «Завтра буду в Милане. Нужно поговорить». Лука не отвечает несколько часов, Жерару кажется, будто он даже сквозь Всемирную паутину чувствует его недоумение, когда читает ответ «Давай» и видит номер телефона.

Поздним вечером следующего дня они сидят на веранде уютного ресторанчика, Лука крутит в руках бокал белого вина, после приветствия он не проронил ни слова, Жерар тоже собирается с духом, хотя в самолёте отрепетировал свою речь.

— Не жалеешь, что уехал из Мадрида? — Жерар наконец нарушает молчание.

— Меня там ничто не держало, — пожимает плечами Лука.

— И никто? — осторожно спрашивает Жерар.

— И никто... — Лука с удивлением смотрит на него. 

Жерар понимает, что его просьба о встрече и вопросы выглядят странно, нужно раскрыть карты, и он негромко произносит, как заклинание:

— Серхио Рамос?

Лука в недоумении хлопает ресницами, молчит, Жерару отступать некуда, и он продолжает:

— Реаловская четвёрка... Капитан...

В глазах Луки мелькает проблеск, словно на грани отгадки.

— А он играл где-нибудь ещё? 

Жерар шарит в рюкзаке, достаёт скомканную ярко-красную футболку сборной Испании, под внимательным взглядом карих глаз кладёт на стол, расправляет её, чтобы был виден номер 15 и имя.

— Точно... — кивает Лука. — Шесть — ноль...

«Да, мальчик, ты дипломат хоть куда!» — слышит Жерар дребезжащий голос у себя в голове.

— Да, ладно... — Лука словно слышит его тоже. — Неплохой дипломатический ход... 

До Жерара доносится знакомый девичий смех, и он оглядывается, будучи уверенным, что увидит за соседним столиком древнюю старуху в мантилье.

— Нет... — качает головой Лука, пригубляя бокал. — Перелёты — это не для неё... Разве что на метле...

— А ты откуда знаешь? — наклоняется к нему Жерар. — Сам видел? И его, может быть, тоже?..

— Ватрени ещё и не такое способны увидеть... — улыбается Лука, глядя на футболку огненной фурии сквозь белое вино, которое в этот момент словно превращается в красное. — Никаким Неверлендом не удивить. Но кашу заварил ты — тебе и расхлёбывать.

— Поможешь? — осторожно спрашивает Жерар.

— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы он вернулся?

— Тут ведь другой вопрос... — тихо отвечает Жерар и поднимает взгляд на Луку. — Хочешь ли этого ты?

Лука долго смотрит на красную ткань, словно перебирая все воспоминания, допивает бокал, ставит его на столик и произносит:

— Да.

Он поднимается, сгребает футболку и, кивая на неё, бросает:

— А это я себе заберу... На память, если у тебя ничего не выйдет.

***

— Португалия? — Шакира выглядит очень маленькой и домашней, но её взгляд, тяжёлый и пронизывающий насквозь, заставляет Жерара нервничать. 

Он целует сыновей и только потом кивает, с ужасом осознавая, что нужно объяснить как-то свои метания. 

— Постарайся вернуться... 

Он смотрит на жену, будто в первый раз и глупо переспрашивает:

— Из Порту?

— И из Порту тоже...

— Шак...

— Не нужно. Просто вернись.

Жерару кажется, что с Икером он обязан поговорить лично, тем более что, набрав ещё дома сохранённый сто лет назад номер, он слышит вместо приветствия: 

— Что ты натворил?

Разговор продолжается прямо в аэропорту — Икер встречает его, придерживая за плечи одной рукой, снимает другой свои темные очки и долго смотрит в глаза. Жерар ощущает себя школьником и совершенно против воли бормочет вечное:

— Я не хотел...

— Хотел. — Икер смеётся и ерошит ему волосы. — Все мы иногда хотели. Можешь лететь домой. Я многое бы отдал, чтобы Сесе вернулся.

***

Жерар смотрит на календарь: остаётся три дня и двое, которые в его недоделанное Братство ещё не вошли. Немного придаёт уверенности тот факт, что он добился уже двух ответов «да», поэтому лучше сегодня поговорить с Лео, а Нандо оставить на потом, хотя Жерар понятия не имеет, чем закончится разговор с ними обоими.

Он улучает момент, когда, кроме них с Лео, в раздевалке никого не остаётся, подходит и садится рядом. Лео полминуты смотрит на его ладони, зажатые между колен и, сжимая его за плечи, разворачивает к себе.

— Так... Мне это надоело... Давай рассказывай, что там у тебя. Я специально тут торчал, пока все разойдутся, чтобы ты поплакался мне в жилетку.

— У тебя так бывало, что после твоих слов люди пропадали? — сразу берёт быка за рога Жерар.

— Пфф... — закатывает глаза Лео. — Сплошь и рядом. Только скажу, что кого-то, допустим, в летнее трансферное окно продать нужно, его как не бывало. А что?

— Чёрт... — Жерар закрывает лицо ладонями и невнятно произносит, уткнувшись в них: — Я не успею... просто не успею...

Лео не начинает расспрашивать, не успокаивает, и это кажется Жерару подозрительным — и обнадёживающим. Он отнимает ладони от лица и спрашивает, внимательно глядя на Лео:

— Последнее Класико помнишь?

— Класико? — переспрашивает Лео, потирая нижнюю губу. — Ну, помню, конечно! Шрам до сих пор остался...

— А кто тебе его оставил?

— Ну... — отводит глаза Лео. — Там свалка такая была... Поди разберись...

— А матом ты орал на кого? — не унимается Жерар.

— Да ты сам там орал на... — Лео осекается. — На всех.

— Твою ж мать... — выдыхает Жерар и с размаху бьёт Лео по лицу, прицельно нанеся удар перстнем Серхио ровно в то место, которое пострадало на Класико. — Вспомнил?

— Совсем ебанулся? — хватается Лео за губу. — Просто сказать нельзя было? 

— Хрен бы ты признался... — тянется к спортивной сумке Жерар. — Скучно без него, правда?

— А если я скажу «нет», ты мне снова в морду дашь?.. Ладно... — нехотя говорит Лео сквозь прижатые ко рту пальцы. — Скучно... Адреналин не тот... Да и побеждать команду, которая на седьмом месте болтается, не так интересно...

— Значит, «да»? — Жерар внимательно смотрит на Лео.

— Ннуу... Да. Блядь... — Лео смотрит на свою ладонь. — Вот надо же было снова до крови!

— Что? — Жерар, покопавшись в спортивной сумке, протягивает ему бинт и перекись. — Теперь продашь меня в летнее трансферное окно?

— Тебя продашь, как же... — ворчит Лео, прижимая бинт к губе. — Ты чего доброго теперь Рамосом пожизненно шантажировать меня будешь...

Лео хмурится, и Жерар замечает, как прячется его улыбка в ямочках на щеках под отросшей бородой.

***

До последнего обведённого квадратика в календаре остаётся один день, а Нандо не отвечает ни на какие сообщения, хотя — Жерар уверен — читает их. Лететь в Японию нет возможности и смысла: где уверенность, что Нандо не станет от него и там прятаться? А время будет упущено. Кроме того, Жерар убеждён, что Торресу ничего не придётся объяснять: он сам прекрасно поймёт с полуслова, что произошло. Он фотографирует перстень и отправляет Нандо фотографию по скайпу, как только видит, что тот в онлайне.

Через пять минут Нандо звонит ему сам и говорит вместо приветствия:

— Ты ведь не отвяжешься?

Жерар выдерживает его тяжёлый взгляд и честно признаётся, потирая лоб:

— Да... Но я не знаю, что сказать...

Нандо следит взглядом за перстнем на пальце Жерара и хмыкает, неосознанно касаясь кольца с бриллиантами на собственном пальце:

— Он всегда любил побрякушки...

Жерара передёргивает от прошедшего времени, но Нандо, словно не обращая внимания на его реакцию, негромко, но твёрдо говорит:

— Иногда нужно просто принять то, что есть... Вселенной миллионы лет: она знает, что делает...

Его голос и слова словно вскрывают плоть, и Жерар делает глубокий вдох, сжимая пальцы. Он молча рассматривает веснушчатые скулы, гладко причёсанные волосы, следит за трепетом ресниц, скрывающих острый взгляд, морщинки вокруг глаз. 

— Послушай... Я понимаю, что у тебя чувство вины и всё такое... — Негромкий голос Нандо становится ещё тише. — Но, поверь, к этом привыкнуть тоже можно... Это не так страшно, как сперва кажется...

— Ты желал когда-нибудь, чтобы он совсем пропал? — перебивает его Жерар.

— Совсем? — задумывается Нандо. — Нет... Духу никогда не хватало...

— Ты с ним встречался? Там?.. — Жерар неопределённо показывает рукой.

Нандо молчит несколько секунд, вертя кольцо на пальце, потом говорит так тихо, что Жерар еле различает слова:

— Да... И знаешь... Давай оставим всё как есть... 

— Но почему? — шепчет Жерар, словно боясь говорить громче, потому что Нандо может услышать его срывающийся голос. — Всё равно ты его помнишь... Это навсегда останется с тобой... Так почему бы не вернуть того, кого ты уже однажды потерял? Трое уже вспомнили его и согласились, и я сам... так хочу увидеть эту сволочь, делающую жёсткие подкаты, после которых убить его хочется, этого павлина, красующегося на каждой фотографии в инстаграме, эту самодовольную рожу, дающую интервью... То, что его нет в этой жизни — просто нет, будто ластиком стёрли, — с ума меня сводит...

— Меня тоже... — шепчет в ответ Нандо, склоняясь к камере. — Но если он снова вернётся в мою жизнь... — Он криво улыбается. — Я пойду и удавлюсь на первой же сакуре...

— Но... почему? — Жерар тоже наклоняется к экрану, больше всего ему сейчас хочется схватить Нандо за плечи и встряхнуть хорошенько. — Я не могу понять...

— Это, скорее всего, потому, что у нас разный болевой порог, — усмехается Нандо. — И я свой давно переступил...

— Нандо... — умоляюще начинает Жерар, сам себе напоминая оправдывающегося перед ним Серхио на Класико. 

— Нет... — тихо, но решительно произносит Нандо, словно ставя жирную точку в конце разговора: — Нет. Прости.

Жерар ещё минуту смотрит на опустевший экран компьютера.

— Прости... — повторяет он вслед за Нандо, понимая, что предназначена эта просьба не для него, и присоединяясь к ней, будто адресат в далёком Неверленде может её услышать.

***

Остаётся последняя ночь. Технически — сутки, но этот парк с аттракционами, Неверленд, открывается, только когда стемнеет, — убеждён Жерар. На кухне его ждёт чашка с уже заваренным оставшимся зельем. Шак целует мужа в лоб и молча уходит спать. Жерар засыпает в гостиной.

На поляне пусто. Он взбирается на валун, нагретый солнцем, еле умещаясь, мысленно соглашаясь с Серхио: задница точно не будет чувствовать себя хорошо, если просидеть здесь дольше пяти минут. Он обнимает колени руками и ни о чём не думает.

Жерар почти дремлет, когда слышит шорох. Из-за дерева появляется Серхио, точнее Сесе, — такой, каким он увидел его здесь первый раз. Он смотрит с любопытством, обходя камень, будто это пьедестал, а Жерар — скульптура известного мастера. Наконец Серхио усаживается на траву, опираясь спиной о каменную поверхность. Помолчав, негромко говорит:

— Я не хочу. Не хочу возвращаться. Не из-за тебя: тебя я почти не знаю... Так... обрывки не совсем моих воспоминаний о будущем. Просто не хочу. Сливочная футболка, капитанская повязка, трофеи — я знаю, почти помню, что это всё было. Этого достаточно.

Жерар спрыгивает с камня, поднимает Серхио с земли и трясёт за плечи, не в силах сдержаться, кричит прямо в спокойные глаза:

— Ты же никогда не сдавался! Ты не можешь поступить так со мной! Как я буду жить дальше?!!!

Серхио выворачивается из его рук, отходит и вдруг ухмыляется:

— «Как я буду жить дальше...» И после этого я думаю только о себе! Это ты павлин, Жери... — Он будто пробует имя на вкус, удовлетворённо кивает и уходит.

Жерар хватается за выступы валуна, в тщетной попытке остаться, хотя ещё ни разу не получилось: он не волен задерживаться по своему желанию. Ничего не происходит. Он по-прежнему здесь, что бы это ни значило.

Снова лезть на камень нет ни сил, ни желания. Жерар наматывает круги по периметру поляны, придумывая новые аргументы, которые должен был сказать и Серхио, и Нандо. Он всё испортил.

— Бесишься?

Жерар вздрагивает и разворачивается, едва не падая. Серхио, его Серхио, взрослый и неулыбчивый, стоит рядом, скрестив на груди руки.

— Бешусь! — Жерару не до дипломатии. — Ты меня бесишь, я себя бешу, Вселенная меня бесит.

— А вот это зря, деточка. Вселенной, конечно, похуй, но... — И Жерар, и Серхио вздрагивают и таращатся на старуху в черной мантилье.

Ведьма смеётся и подходит к Серхио:

— Так вот ты какой! Да, есть за что... И желать сгинуть, и бежать потом вслед, доказывая, что не это имел в виду.

Серхио почтительно целует скрюченные артритом пальцы и вдруг опускается на колени, прижимаясь щекой к старушечьей ладони:

— Сеньора... Пусть он оставит меня в покое!

Ведьма гладит его по голове, поворачиваясь к Жерару:

— Видал? Совсем загонял его. То пропади, то появись. Но я тут не за этим. Ты уж прости меня, мальчик, — снова наклоняется она над Серхио, — но я не могу ему приказать исчезнуть. Я в конце концов не Вселенная.

Жерар испуганно смотрит на протянутый ему телефон. Старуха улыбается:

— Там тебе сообщение. Оно не может ждать.

Жерар смотрит на экран и расплывается в улыбке. Тычет телефон под нос Серхио:

— Смотри! Даже он хочет!

Серхио читает сообщение от адресата «Самурай хренов»: «Чтоб вы оба пропали. Я согласен. Всегда был» — хмыкает, но качает головой в немом отрицании.

Жерар оглядывается — ведьмы и след простыл. Он садится рядом с Серхио и спокойно информирует:

— Тогда я останусь с тобой. Здесь, если ты так решил.

Теперь наступает черёд Серхио нервно ходить кругами:

— Ты не можешь!

— Почему? Сегодня, очевидно, могу.

— Но у тебя там жизнь! 

Жерар оставляет без внимания сказанное, укладываясь на спину, заложив руки за голову и рассматривая синее небо.

— У тебя дети!

— У тебя тоже.

— Шакира!

— Пилар...

Серхио ложится рядом, опираясь на локоть:

— Но ты же хотел, чтобы меня никогда не было.

— Ты лучше всех знаешь, сколько всего я говорю своим, цитирую: «чудовищно большим ртом».

— Но ты же исчезнешь...

— Вместе с тобой. — Жерар тоже поворачивается на бок и приподнимается, оказываясь с Серхио нос к носу. — А это совсем другое дело.

Он заваливает Серхио на спину, укладывается на грудь и прислушивается к сердцебиению. 

Где-то за деревьями слышен звонкий девичий смех.


End file.
